The Neko Saiyan
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: RanmaDBZ Crossover. RanmaKasumi match up. IT'S BACK! Ranma faces his most deadly challenge Yet.When Herb comes a calling Can Ranma, Ryouga and Kasumi stop the Musk Warriors?
1. Prologue

The Neko Saiyan

By Kidan

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Author notes: Welcome, if your reading this then I would let you know that this is My FIRST Ranma and Dragon Ball Z Fic. Also I must warn you That my grammar isn't very good. Hey I just write what my imagination tells me.

I am however looking for a beta. Okay as far as the story goes it's a crossover.

This prologue will take place when Genma finding the real scroll for the Neko Ken. I Got the Idea after reading "A Human Saiyan." but unlike that story, I'm taking it slow.

Im not sure where in time this is going to take place. Just so you know Ranma training begins in DB, and ends at the start or Ranma ½ However The Story will take place with the Neko Ken Training with Roshi, more training with Mr. Popo School then The Springs. Then it'll go into DBZ at the end of Ranma's 17th birthday. Enjoy the story, hope I didn't spoil anything.

**Prologue: The Scroll of the cats**

Genma Saotome was jumping up and down. He finally found yet, the scroll that well turned his son into the world's greatest martial artist. He sat down at a bench in a park not far from his home. Careful Genma unrolled the scroll. It foretell how the technique was to be done. Step by step.

Genma carefully took notes on how to do this right. The training book he had with him warns the dangers of using an abridge verison of this powerful technique. Genma wasn't stupid, not that stupid anyways, the pages was stuck together only to fond out that there was more.

Not giving up that there was a better way to learn the neko ken, that he decided to extend the training trip that he had planed for Ranma. As Genma read he was shock to learn how old one must be. Well this wasn't a problem. The problem was that he needed hundreds perhaps thousands of cats.

Well that wasn't the problem, the problem was that it took three years to master that and the fact Ranma and just Ranma needed to be alone. Shaking his head Genma prepared for the upcoming three years.

**Two Days Later**

Ranma watched as his father was getting everything ready. The young boy of six was doing a kata, Once in a while he would watch his father gentle put a cat in a pit he had dug up. He was placing one after another in it.

"Ranma I want you to come her." His father called out to him. Ranma stopped his kata and walked over to his father. Genma knelt down so he could look into Ranma's eyes.

"Today Ranma you'll be learning a technique called the Neko Ken, Now I will tell you that you will not be able to master this for three years." Young Ranma just looked at his father waiting for him to continue. Genma handed Ranma his notes. "You are to follow everything that's on this paper understand?"

Ranma nodded.

"Good." Genma said as he open the pit. "There is lights down there to help you to read the scroll. I will be by every two days to make sure that you have enough food and water. Good luck son." With that Genma closed the gate to the pit and started walking away.

Down in the Pit Ranma could tell that about sixteen cats was at the far wall. Ranma always did love cats. Shaking his head Ranma set his pack down by a lawn chair and carefully open the notes that his father left him.

Now you may ask how this young child knew how to read, well that was easy, Nodoka, Ranma's mother started to teach him at the age of four, just two years ago. Ranma who didn't want to disappoint his mother tired his hardest. So under a year ago Ranma was now read simple words, word that his father made sure Ranma knew.

As Ranma read the notes, several small kittens walked up to him. Ranma didn't notice this as he was reading the first part. The kittens started to curl up next him, as the kittens Laid several more cats started to follow the kittens, they two started to lay next to the young man.

AS Time went By Ranma got to know the cats, he played with each one, laughed and cried as kittens was being born, wept as the older ones died, all this time Ranma felt that he was getting stronger as he practice his martial arts.

When the three years was almost up something happen. One by one the cats started to die, even the kittens. What was going on? Ranma question himself. Reading the last of the notes Ranma realized that this would happen, why? He didn't know.

So Ranma sat down, and started to do what was in the notes, he mediated. One by one all the spirts of the dead or dying cats entered Ranma's body. He felt the change knowing what was happening but couldn't wake up from the deep trance that he was in.

When Ranma woke up from the mediation, he started to cry. Not because of sadness, no it was because the cats told him that they loved him and that they well always be a apart of him. One by one Ranma started to bury the cats, and kittens as he did Ranma knew the training in the neko ken was finished.

As Ranma climb out of the pit Genma was standing not far from him. Ranma had his eyes closed do to the fact that the three years his trained underground made him sanative to the suns rays. Genma walked to his son and handed him a pair of sunglasses and clothing. "I'm Sorry that you had to go though the pain son." Genma said. Ranma looked up. Shaking his head Ranma spoked in a sort voice. "No father, I don't regret it, The Neko Ken is powerful, but the piece one most pay is too great." With that said Ranma walked off to change.

Time once again seem to fly. As Ranma and His father traveled the world, they sought out the martial arts master, Roshi Muten, or Roshi the turtle hermit. He wasn't easy and When the two finally finds him it turn out that Roshi wasn't taking on any more students. After realizing that Roshi was just like his own master, (Something that made Genma Shuttered in fear.) Genma was able to persuade Master Roshi to Teach Ranma.

So Like his last two Students before Ranma Roshi packed up his home and moved once more.

Ranma thought that the training was weird then came the time that Roshi wrote his name on a rock and throw it into the forest.

Although it took him past supper time Ranma did fine the rock. He used his senses as they were heighten by the Neko ken training. When Ranma came back. Roshi decided that it was a good time as any to up Ranma's training.

After Two years Master Roshi felt that it was a good time as any to have Ranma enter the Tenkaichi Budokai. Even though his Other Student Son Goku wasn't going to be in it The others Like Kuririn and Yamcha along with Tenshinhan would. It was amazing how Ranma made it to the finals, No one excepted that Young Ranma would go so far.

During the Finals Master roshi had talked to his former Students about the young Saotome boy.

They all agreed that going easy on him wasn't an option. "Yamcha, Kuririn I want you to go all out, Give Ranma something to think about. Don't like him get an ego bust but also don't hurt him to badly." Master Roshi said. The two nodded.

While Master Roshi talked to his former Students Ranma was mediating While his father was talking. "Listen boy. You will win this no matter what. Saotomes don't lose got that?" Genma said. Ranma opened his eyes. "You ask the impossible, you know that? I will do my best old man." Ranma stood up and walked to the table were they would draw numbers.

How ever in the End, Ranma ended up losing in the third match to Tenshinhan. That's when Genma felt it right that Studying under Master Roshi has ended. Before they left Yamcha, Kuririn and Tenshinhan, Said there good-byes. Master Roshi however told Ranma of a way to get stronger.

So The two headed for Karin Tower. Upon arrival Ranma and his father meet the Indian tribe of two. Bora and his son Upa. When asked why there where there Ranma once again calmly replied.

"I was sent here by my master, Two calm the tower in hopes of becoming stronger." With a nod from his father and a test to see if Ranma was worthy Bora attacked the young martial artiest without warning.

When the test was finished, Bora gave Ranma permission after an hour of fighting. Ranma was about to Drop his pack when his Father said. "Leave it on, this way you will become stronger." He stated. With a Sigh, the young Saotome started to climb the tower.

Five days has past and Ranma still couldn't see the top. However he pushed foreword, he kept going and when he reached the top he was surprise to see a cat holding a stick. "Welcome young warrior." The cat said.

Ranma looked at him and blinked."You can talk?" The cat nodded. "Are you hear for the water?" Asked the cat. Ranma blinked again. His scenes was going haywire. "I was told that if I climb the tower that I would become stronger." Ranma told the cat. "But How can a cat help me?" Korin laughed at that.

"My, my I have never had anyone asked me that before. My Name is Korin and I'm the keeper here." Korin said "With this water." Karin said holding up a jug. "You will become stronger, then you are now." Ranma starred at the cat.

"Im not buying it." Ranma said as he crossed his arms. "That there is just normal water." if it was possible Korin eyes widen. "How did you know?" Ranma step forward. "I under went the Neko ken. I have heighten senses." Ranma said truthfully. Korin nodded. "I See. Then I have no choice. You See I would normally have someone chase me around for a few days or weeks. But seeing as how you underwent the neko ken I can't help you but I no someone who can." With that Karin handed Ranma a radish staff. He then monition Ranma to follow him to the top of the tower.

After Telling Ranma what to do and after placing the pole in the hole Korin said. "Say hi, to Kami for me when you see him." Ranma almost fell off the pole as it climbed high into the air. After while the pole slowed down at the base of a sky high building of some kind.

Using the latter he once again started a climb he felt defiant his arms and muscles was getting weaker and weaker. When he got to the top he saw several gardens and one single building.

Standing in front of the build was an over weight man wearing a white turban a red vest and white pants. "Mr. Popo is wondering, why you are here?" The man asked in a soft slow voice.

"Ummm, this cat named Korin sent me up here." Ranma said. "I See. Please wait there a moment longer." With that The man Name Mr. Popo went inside the building. While waiting Ranma looked around. He saw something in one of the garden, it was a plant out of place. Walking over to it Ranma knelt to the flower and started to replant it.

Mr. Popo Saw this act of kindness, with a nod from Kami Mr. Popo left to talk to the young man.

"Mr. Popo have talked with Kami-sama. Mr. Popo is willing to train you in what he knows." Ranma Stood up and bowed to Mr. Popo. "Thank you Mr. Popo." Ranma said.

For the next three years Ranma training under Mr. Popo isn't as easy as he thought it would be.

Ranma was given weighted clothing heavier then anyone could imagine, but over the three years it took Ranma to finish training, Ranma endeared the hard gravity of the look out.

While under training Ranma help tend to the gardens and other choirs as well. At the end of the three year Ranma Bowed to Mr. Popo who was not just a sensei but as a friend. Ranma never did Meet Kami but he also thanked him as well.

When Ranma left Mr. Popo turned to Kami. "Kami-sama, Are you sure he can help the others?" He asked Earth's guardian. "Yes. He has a great power with in him. Same I can't see the future."

Kami Said the big man.

Once back down on earth Ranma paid a visit to Korin. "Thank you Master Korin." Ranma Said

"Hey it was no problem. Here Take these." Korin said handing Ranma a bag for beans. At Ranma's questing look Korin smiled. "Those beans are called Senzu. And they hold enough protein in then that it gives you tens day worth of food in just one bean." Korin said. Ranma nodded. It would sure be helpful. With that the young martial arts made his way back down to earth.

When he saw his son again for the first time in three years Genma could only blink at the power Ranma had with in him. "Come on Boy it's time to go." Ranma said nothing as he walked with his father.

During this time They made they're ways back to Asia. Once back in Japan Genma had enrolled Ranma in school. It was an all boys school were he meet a boy his age named Ryouga Hibiki. It was hard at first but Ryouga and Ranma forged a friendship in a sense.

**A Year Later**

Ranma had to once again Go back on the road. But not before Ranma and Ryouga had one last Spar. It was fast and hard and Ryouga almost won but Ranma pulled one last move. "Keep training Ryouga, I want to fight you again." Ranma Said as he waved at his friend. "So Pop, where we going now?" Ranma asked.

Genma looked at his son. "Its called Jusenkyo, It will be the last place we go to." Genma said feeling that the fifteen year old training was complete. He just had to test him. Seeing no other way Genma Swam across while Ranma flew thanks to his training on Kami look out.

Once in China Genma and His Son made for the training grounds. Once there, they saw hundreds

of springs. "Welcome to Springs of Jusenkyo." a fat China man said. Genma nodded. "Coming boy?" Genma asked as he jumped on a pole.

Ranma Soon followed. "Anytime or ready pops." Ranma told his father. "Don't think I'll go easy on you, boy." Genma yelled out just before he launched himself at Ranma who jumped up and caught in the air and knocked Genma into a pool below him. "What wrong pops? Done already." Ranma Said.

"That Spring of Drowned Panda." The Guild said. Ranma just blinked and was shocked when a panda jumped out of the spring. "...now whoever fall into spring take body of panda." Said Panda started to swing at Ranma who was to shocked and was knocked into another Spring. "That would be spring of drowned girl. Tragic Story of girl who drowned there 1500 year ago. Now who ever falls in spring turns into girl." At the guilds words Ranma opened that top of her shirt and took a peek. Letting go of the collar, the now red headed girl calmly climbed out of the spring.

She just stood there dripping wet , then a blue aura surrounded her. "POPS YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" with that and seeing an angry son turn daughter Genma decided to run. The guild just shrugged. "This happen all the time."

**Two months Later**

Nerima, Tokyo, Japan

"YOU DID WHAT??" Screamed an enraged Ranma. Genma sweat dropped at that. "Listen boy, an old friend and I arranged it before you was born." Genma said backing up. "We thought it was in the best interest for the schools." Ranma sighed. "Fine lets go, but Im warning you, any funny business and I'll have a new panda fur rug."

**Tendo Dojo**.

My life sucks. Was the thoughts of one Kasumi Tendo as she hung up the day's laundry. For the last ten years she had taking care of her family. Ever since her mother's death. At nineteen this young woman have not only mastered four forms of martial arts but also healing spells from her mother side of the family.

She was hoping that one day she would become a doctor. That changed when her mother got sick and passed away shortly after that. _I mean really how boring can my life get? No friends, no boy friend,_ _No Life, is it so much to ask?_ As if answering her prayer her father Soun Tendo called for a family meeting.

The members of the Tendo family sat around the table. Next to Kasumi, was her young Sister Nabiki, next to Nabiki and the youngest Daughter Akane. "So Dad what's up why called the meeting?" Akane asked. Soun Tendo Sweat dropped, His youngest was known for her temper.

"Well you See, Your fiancee Well be come at anytime now." When the bombed was dropped

He waited for the explosion, he didn't have to wait long.

"WHAT!?" All three yelled out. Akane jumped to her feet and punched her father in the back of the head. "What era do you live in?!" Akane yelled at her father. Soun was in tears. "Oh great Akane now you'll get him started." Nabiki said. No Sooner as she said that , that Soun Tendo started crying. "Waaaaahhhh!! My little girl hates me."

"Quick, someone do something before he floods the house again." Nabiki said. Kasumi just sighed. "Father, Akane didn't mean it, right Akane?" Kasumi asked. Akane Just nodded and Soun Stopped crying. After calming down Soun started to explain Ranma's train years training in the martial arts.

Kasumi was just bored out of her mind, not really caring at any point. _Really father, your such a baka, engaging us when we was born._ Kasumi thought to herself. Just when things was getting good for Nabiki the door bell ranged. _That's probably them._ Getting up Kasumi walked to the door.

When Kasumi came back there was two people behind her. "Father, Sisters We have guests."

The remaining Tendos looked at them. Soun walked up to the young man. "You wouldn't happen to be..."

The Young man bowed. "Ranma Saotome...Sorry about this."

Just the Beginning

Ending Notes:

Well I would Like you to tell me what you think. Everything beyond this point Is Ranma, I might do some Short stories, telling how Ranma gets to where he needs to go. But besides that Everything beyond this point will now move into DBZ.


	2. Chapter 1: Heres Ranma

The Neko Saiyan

by Kidan (Aka Blackwolf)

Disclaimer: Don't own them, If I did, I would make this into a Anime.

Wow. That's all I got to say. I must admit. I never thought that I would get the reviews I did.

Well Im glade to that I will try my best. One of the things I got so far as questions go is how Ryouga and Ranma end in a tie.

Okay first I like to state that Ryouga's marital art is never named. Second Ryouga is already strong by humans standards. Third and this was stated in a review, ( Just never thought about it until now.) Is that fact that this combines Two good animes. So running from Dinos is common Were Ryouga is concern

So all in all at the time Ryouga could have been a match since Ranma haven't fought Herb or Saffron at the time. Now Ryouga is no match unless Yamcha or some of the other Z Fighters trains him. (Which might happen.) Well that it for now keep the reviews coming.

Chapter One: Here's Ranma (DBZ Style)

Six Months later

It was just a normal day for the people of Nerima Tokyo. So you maybe asking as to why several people was chasing one pigtail martial artist. Will its sample you see this young man Happens to be Ranma Saotome, Master of the Neko Ken and heir to the Saotome School of anything goes martial arts.

So why was he being chased? Well it was really a misunderstanding on Ranma's part. Seeing as Happosai was once again trying to steal panties and bras from the girls locker room at Ranma's school. However when Ranma tried to Stop the aged master he was in to girls locker room when they were changing.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!!" Screamed Akane Tendo. Ranma's soon to be sister in law. Ranma for his part was just enjoying the run. Its not like they can hurt him. Decided that enough was enough Ranma took to the sky. "Ha, ha too slow Tomboy keep trying." Ranma yelled.

Tendo Dojo.

Kasumi was pacing. Her wedding was only a few days away. And to say she was a nerves wreak would be an understatement. "I'm Home." Ranma cried out. "Hello Ranma, You got some mail waiting for you." Ranma's mother Nodoka said as she hugged her son. "Hey Thanks." Ranma said and he went to look at his mail.

As he went to the living room table he passed Kasumi and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Ka-Chan." Ranma said as he looked at the mail. He blinked as he saw one with his Master name on it. "Hey Cool its from Master Roshi." Ranma Said. "Didn't think he was still alive."

Opening the Letter it was a invite to meet his other students. Putting the letter down , he looked at Kasumi, who was reading over his shoulder. "Wanna go?" He asked. "I Better not I have to be at the hospital tonight. Ranma nodded then saw that the date for the reunion. "Nuts its for today." With that Ranma went to the door. "I better go, I'll be back tomorrow morning." Kasumi hugged him. "Be careful Ranma." With that and a kiss good-bye Ranma ran out the door and took flight once again.Elsewhere.

The Sound of a sonic boom could be heard for miles. A lone spaceship lands with an exposition

The hatch soon opens and out steps a man. He has black hair and eyes to match. He wears a black, white and brown body armor. On his face he has a manacle like device on his face. He pushes a button on the side numbers started flashing. "So It Seems Kakarot, failed in his mission."

He Said to himself. Pushing the button again. "Lets see the strongest signal should be him."

After pushing the button three Signal beeped up. "Odd. Well it's a start." Seeing as how two of the signals was moving he Decided to fly to the third one that was staying put. "When I Get My hands on you Kakarot."In the middle of no where

Roshi's island was coming up. Decided to slow down Ranma landed on the soft sand. "Hello Anyone here?" Ranma called out. Several people came out of the house. One of them happen to be a young woman with green hair.

"Hey Master Roshi, Kuririn, How's it going?" Ranma said as he walked up to the people. "Who this?" Asked the woman with green hair. Ranma bowed to her and said, "Ranma Saotome of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts." Standing back up he waited for the woman to say her name. "Nice to meet you. I'm Bulma."

Ranma looked around and bowed to the one person he haven't seen in five years. "Hello Master Roshi nice seeing you." Ranma said. "Ranma my boy, how nice of you to come." Roshi said taking hold of Ranma's hand. "Hey by the way you didn't happen to bring any books did you."

Ranma glared at his perverted master.

At that moment Ranma turned around and looked at the ocean. Closing his eyes he could feel someone coming. Shrugging it off Ranma turned to the others. "Hey isn't Yamcha and Tien and Chiaotzu?" Ranma asked. "Sorry Ranma seems they won't be coming." After hearing that Ranma once again looked back out to sea.

Soon He Saw that a person sitting on a cloud was moving in. "Looks like someone is coming." Ranma said as he turned to the others. "That must be Goku." Master Roshi said. "Goku?" Ranma asked as he got a closer look at the person who was coming in.

Shrugging it off He once again turned to the others. He walked up to Roshi. "So How you been master?" He asked. "Could be better Ranma." Ranma blinked at that. "Something wrong?" Roshi smailed. "Not enough woman around here." Ranma face vaulted, Getting up and dusting himself off. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name Happosai would you?" Ranma asked.

Just then the person on the yellow cloud landed. With him was a young boy. _Probably has son. _Ranma thought. "SON!" They all yelled out When Goku told them. "Hey who's this?" Ask Goku.

Once again Ranma gave his name. "Ranma Saotome. You must be Goku. Heard a lot about you when I was training with Mr. Popo."

"Hey cool you know Mr. Popo?" Goku asked. Ranma nodded. "Yeah. He taught me a lot about Chi and Ki and stuff like that." Ranma said. "Cool I like to Spar with you sometime." Ranma nodded. "I'll like that." That's when it happen all three fighters felt it.

It was strong and a horrible feeling. For Ranma it made Saffron look like a baby. _Damn it I knew it was too calm around here. _Ranma and the others didn't have to wait long as a man landed on the island. _It's gonna be one of those days. _Ranma thought to himself.

"So Kakarot, Why haven't you complete your mission?" The stranger asked. Goku looked at everyone trying to see who these Kakarot is. Ranma walked behind the group, looking at the stranger as works was exchanged. "YOU FOOL!" The guy now know as Raditz said.

Ranma wasn't really paying attention. How ever he Did when Raditz backhanded Kuririn into the house. "HEY THAT'S MY FRIEND!" Ranma Yelled Jumping over the others with a fist out However Raditz caught the fist. "What makes you think I care?" Raditz asked then back handed Ranma into the ocean. "RANMA!" Raditz turned back to Goku. "Now where was I?"

"AHHH!!!" Ranma jumped out of the water just in time to See Raditz fly away with Goku's son.

Landing back on the sand. When Master Roshi turned he started drooling. "OH BABY!" He Screamed everyone turned to look at him. "Who are you?" Asked Bulma.

"Its Me Ran...Rats I forgot the curse. Umm could one of you get me some hot water?" Ranma asked. When Kuririn came back with the hot water he handed it to Ranma. "Glad your alive."

Dumping the hot water over his head Ranma said. "Takes more then a punch like that to put me down.." Ranma looked at Goku.

"So he's not human?" Master Roshi nodded. "When Goku was just a baby, Gohan wrote me and told me about a young child he find near a ship. He took him in and started raising him, even though he was wild. Then one day on on a walk Goku took a fall, Since then well."

Ranma looked at Goku. "Hey, Goku Your going to need help. I'll go with you." Goku looked at Ranma. "Why? its not your fight." Goku asked. "When I was up close I could tell that he was holding back. Goku, trust me on this one, you're going to need help."

"He's right." Came a voice from above. "I blasted him with all I had, and he still was able to walk. Ranma blinked. "Who Mr. Green?" Ranma asked. "That's Piccolo. Fought him once." Goku said. "You'll need all the help you can get. But I doubt This weakling can help you."

Ranma started growling. "Im going with you." Ranma said. "After this fight, I'll show you who's weak." With that Ranma took to the air. Goku jumped on the cloud with something in his hands.

Soon the three took after, at High speed no less. A little more then fifteen minutes have past before the warriors fought the alien at a landing sight. "Well, well, You disappoint me brother." Raditz said. He then saw Ranma. "Funny I thought I killed you."

Ranma just grinned. "I had girls hit me harder then you Radish." Ranma said. "FOOL." With that Raditz fire a ki blast at Ranma hoping to end his life. However Ranma wasn't cooperating and ducked up the blast before dashing to Raditz and punching out his knees as he slide though his legs.

"Is that all you got?" Raditz said just before two blasts of Ki hit him in the back. "You Fools you'll pay for that. That's when he felt it. Pain shooting up his back as Ranma punched him there.

"What?" Raditz asked just before Goku and Piccolo joined in the fight.

Ranma was worried, he held back just enough and it still wasn't doing much damage. _This guys strong, stronger then only one I have ever faced._ Ranma thought to himself as he saw Raditz fire a blast of pure ki at Piccolo, severing his arm. "You alright there Green?" Ranma called out as he moved in and kicked Raditz in the ribs before blasting him in the face sending him back a few feet.

"Give me a few minutes." Piccolo said. "We Don't have a few minutes." Ranma countered. Guko was changing up for his kamehameha wave. That's when it hit him. _Damn it he gonna move. _Ranma cupped his hands to the side and started his own. "KA ME HA ME...HA!" at almost the same time to streams of blue energy street across the sky, but they missed the target.

"Damn you!" Raditz yelled appearing behind Ranma and slammed him into the ground with and hammer punch. Ranma didn't have time to scream in pain as Raditz tried to stump on his chest. Rolling out of the way just in time as Piccolo fired a blast of his own.

The three regrouped. "Any bright Idea?" Ranma asked as Goku and piccolo looked at him.

"Anyone got any moves wroth using?" Piccolo asked. Ranma thought about it moving though the lists of moves his had. There has been one but he needed to get in close. "Hey Goku, Hows your throwing arm?" Ranma asked.

Goku had to blink at that. When Ranma told him of his plans Goku wasn't to sure if it'll work. With a nod, Goku picked Ranma up. "Now while Im in the air, You and Green, fire off your most powerful attacks." Ranma stated. "But you'll be caught in the blast." Goku said. Ranma shruged.

"I'll live, Trust me on this." With that Goku picked Ranma up but just before he was able to throw him Raditz decided enough was enough.

The group even knew what hit them until it was right there, Piccolo was the first to be hit followed by Ranma, then Goku. Just as Raditz was about to kill Goku though the ship exploded by an enraged Gohan. The young man flew at Raditz and hit him in the chest. Both Goku and Ranma felt it. Raditz Power was damaged due to the attack.

"Let Go of My SON!" Goku yelled at he attacked Raditz. Ranma went in and grabbed Gohan and moved him to a safer location. But as he left he heard the words that made him freeze. "DO IT PICCOLO IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" Ranma didn't have time to think. "Goku wait there has to be other way!" Goku looked at Ranma, he shook his head. "You know as well as I do that this is the only way." With that Piccolo fired off his Beam cannon and the blast not only went though Raditz but Goku as well.

"DAMN YOU." Ranma flew at Piccolo and punched him in the face, Sending him a few feet.

Ranma knelt next to Goku. The wound was fatal there was no way Ranma could get Goku to help. "Hey, your pretty stupid you know." Ranma said. Goku just laughed. "At least we won."

Goku said. "Hey, Tell My wife how I died okay?" and with that. Goku was dead.

As Ranma stood up he looked Piccolo in the eyes. Just as Ranma started to glow blue a air craft of some type landed in the field. He saw three people run out to see if the warriors were alright.

When Bulma gave him a questioning looking Ranma slowly shock his head.

"WHAT!?" Screamed Piccolo. Ranma happen to look over at him. "Damn it." Ranma walked over to him. "What?" He asked. "He isn't the only one of his kind, he said there maybe more on the way." Piccolo said while picking up Gohan. Ranma glared at him.

"Im Taking the boy for training." Ranma balled up his fists. "Like hell you are. First you kill his father then you want to kidnap the son, I don't think so." But just as Ranma was about to move, the pain from the fight hit him hard. Ranma fell to his knees clanging his ribs. "Maybe next time punk." With that Piccolo took Gohan away.

"Damn it damn it damn it." Ranma yelled out as he watch. Kuririn Walked up to him. "We'll just wish Goku back. Then he'll take care of it." He said. Ranma stood up and reached into his pocket and took out a bean. Upon eating eat the wounds Ranma had started healing. "How?" Ranma asked. "The Dragon balls that's all." With that the four left, Not know what they just said was being transmitted to other planet.Hours later.

When Ranma walked though the door, he was greeted by Kasumi. He Smile dropped when she saw the look on his face, When they moved to the table Ranma told his family what happen.

"So your saying that a group of Aliens maybe on there way here?" Soun Tendo asked.

Ranma nodded. "And its no laughing matter. The Guy I fought nearly killed me with a few blows." Ranma stated.

Genma gave his son a look. "I decided that I might go back to Kami look out, I was told that there's a room where a day equals a year. I Thought about it and I wanted to bring a few people with me." Ranma said. "What do you plan Ranma?" As Ranma told his plans to his family hoping that Mr. Popo well let them use the room.Later that night.

He felt her warm arms cover his shoulders and felt her head on his back. Ranma could only smile.

"I wished you asked me to help you." a soft voice said. Ranma held her hands in his. "You know why I can't" Kasumi moved to his side, so they both could watch the stars. "How long will you be gone?" She asked. Ranma looked thought full. "Not sure. I was told once that I can use it up until two days. Then wait one and use it again." Ranma said. Kasumi just sighed. "I wish there was another way." Ranma shook his head.

"I'll always think of you. You know that. But there's are only so few of us that can fight this threat. I never felt so powerless before." Ranma said as Kasumi hugged him. "You have to do what you have to do. Its your job as a martial artist." Somehow though words comfort him.

Kasumi held Ranma close. For she thought that if she would to let go, she would lose him forever. Somehow, when she looked down, she wasn't all that surprised to see him sleeping.

Looking up at the stars Kasumi send a silent prayer for him.

Please Kami, look after Ranma while he trains give him the strength that he needs to help face this threat to our home. While that Kasumi stood up and carefully carried Ranma to their bed room.Kami Lockout.

"Mr. Popo doesn't understand." Mr. Popo looked at the age man before him. "He has the power of the human sprit within him Mr. Popo, he one of many few who can use the Time chamber as many times as need be." Mr. Popo blinked at that, sure it was true but he never knew Ranma life was going to led to this.

Kami looked at his friend. "The time has come Mr. Popo. Send Yajirobe, To gather the others, and to deliver this message. Do not wish Goku back for another year, so that he may train with a new master." With that Said Mr. Popo went to do what Kami Sama asked of him. "Oh and Mr. Popo, have a message delivered to Ranma as well."

With that said. Mr. Popo went about his tasks.

TBC.

An: Well There you have it. Chapter one. Sorry if the fighting sucks, Im not really good at fight screens, and if it was hurried a little Sorry. At first I thought about having Ranma train Gohan. But then I realized that by training Gohan, Piccolo changes for the good.

Just so you know, Im not making Ranma overly powerful at first. Remember Goku didn't become a Super saiyan over night. While the Neko Ken is Power it's still only a technique. Once in the time chambers though Ranma well learn new things about it more. Ranma is only starting to understand the true nature of the neko ken.

Don't forget to review. I know this part probably sucks but I haven't had anyone to offer them to be a beta. So for now just bare with me. Until next time. Kidan out.


	3. Chapter 2: Training

**The Neko Saiyan**

Well Welcome to Chapter 2. Not much of the DBZ world in this one.

Okay on to some thoughts. I was thinking of going back and rewriting the part about the Time Chamber. Yes I know that you can use it up to two times but to tell you the truth (and Im Sure many of you agree) I think that Idea sucks.

Here what I think. I Think that rule is a lie. Why well think about it. If you told someone that you can train in a room for one day that seems like a year, would you keep training and getting stronger and stronger? Of course. Now I don't know if you can age in there or not I missed the ep where Goku and gohan exit. However in This story they don't age.

I will keep it up to four people. No more or less. So Who are the lucky four? That is a Secret but not for long. Also I like to here some thoughts or ideas you might have.

Okay on to the question of the day.

"If Ranma had a Senzu bean why didn't her give it to Goku?"

Okay this is an easy one. Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon not only went though Raditz but also Goku as well. The blast hit the upper torso near the heart as far as I can tell. This mean that all organs around that area is gone. Ranma saw this and knew there was no way the bean would work.

Besides. Goku needs to train with King Kai.

Okay Other question from a reviewer asked about this Ranma Story line.

That's Easy. I haven't written it yet. I'll will soon about after I done the Cell Saga or something of though lines.

Well Im Sure I Bore you guys to death with this I hope that you the reader will REVIEW Even to tell me my grammar suck worst then Akane's cooking.

Chapter Two: Training with a pig.

The morning after Ranma was preparing for the trip to Korin's tower and then Kami's lookout.

Along he should fine Ryouga. He was taking two other people with him, well he thought they were people.

Getting his pack and a drunken Happosai. He tired Happosai up place, and by chloroform in the bag he made sure that the perverted master was out cold. With pack in hand Ranma walked down the stairs, he then made his way to the kitchen were he saw Kasumi getting ready to make breakfast.

"Good morning Ka-chan." Ranma said kissing her on the cheek. "Morning." Kasumi said. Last night before they fell asleep they stayed up and talked about the future. And even though she didn't admit it she was scared for him. "Well, Im off, I have to pick up the old ghoul, along the way." Ranma said, as he hugged Kasumi from behind.

Kasumi leaned back in his embrace. Ranma just held her from a few more minutes. "I should go, The ghoul waiting for me." Ranma said after releasing her. "Please, Please be careful." Kasumi said. Ranma gave her a warm smile. He then left the kitchen, walked to the door placed his shose on, then with pack on his shoulders, Ranma left the Dojo.

Kasumi slow sat on the floor and started crying softly. She had a bad feeling about this whole thing. When Nodoka came in to help her, she sat down next to her and held her close. "Be strong." was the only thing Nodoka said.

Few minutes later.

"GET BACK HERE PIG BOY!" Ranma yelled as she chased Ryouga down the street. On his way to the Cat Café Ryouga decided to bug Ranma, being that he throw a water balloon at him.

"Come on Ranma surly you can run faster then...Uh oh." Ryouga said as he ran into Ranma.

Since the dual in middle school The two of them been good friends. Oddly enough Ryouga went to China in hopes for other rematch. After getting to the Springs of sorrow, He saw a Girl with red hair chasing a Panda of all thing.

Big Mistake because no sooner that he saw them that the Panda knocked Ryouga into the spring of drown piglet. After awhile Ryouga learned who the girl and Panda was and when Genma tried to blame Ranma well lets just say in was pretty.

"PIGTAIL GIRL!" Ranma sighed. _Oh great it's the worlds biggest blunder._ Ranma though. "Come we have mush to celebrate, for today I will defeat that demon that enslaved the lovely Akane Tendo and you." Ranma closed her eyes. _I wonder if Nabiki have something to do with this. _"Listen you big rejected I Don't like you so STOP GROPING ME!" Ranma yelled as she punched Kuno into LEO.

"Nice form." Ryouga said, holding up a score card. Ranma looked at Ryouga. "Listen I Need your help." So Ranma told Ryouga about what happen on Roshi's island and the fight with Raditz. "So, let me get this straight, you fought a intergalactic being, barely won the fight and now your telling me that there's more coming?" Ranma nodded her head.

"So Now you want to train me, with the help of Happosai and The Ghoul...Okay. I'll do it." Ranma smiled. "I knew I can count on you." Ranma said. They both talked as they made it to the Cat Café, before they entered though Ranma ducked under Shampoo who ran out to try and grope Ranma.

"Hey Ghoul you ...Ow what you do that for?" Ranma asked looking behind him. "Who's a Ghoul Son In Law?" Ke Lun Said. Shan Pu's Great grandmother and leader of the amazon tribe of China. Ranma glared at her. "I told you Im not marring Shampoo." Ranma yelled at her. He then turned to shampoo. "AND YOU. If you lay one finger on Kasumi while Im gone, I'll kill you just like I killed Saffron understand?" Ranma said. Shampoo looked at Ranma, then she nodded.

"Relax Ranma, we mean no harm." Ke Lun said. "Why asked Me to help train you anyways?" The aged woman asked. Ranma looked at her. She then took a deep breath and related what happen the day before.

Ke Lun nodded. "Besides, Train me and I'll make sure you have an ally of the tribe." Ranma said.

If what Ranma is saying true then we'll have more then one strong ally...but. With that ought in mind Cologne went back inside and got her travel pack. "Jump in Ryouga's bag I got mine full."

So, The three of them was on there way. Ranma told them about Korin Tower, and were to find it. Cologne made sure Ryouga wasn't getting lost and Ranma had talked to Happosai about training him for real. Happosai agreed but at a piece, So Ranma stayed in his girl form for the time being.

Along the way Both of the aged martial arts masters taught the two what they knew, Cologne made them swear upon their honor not to teach anyone the moves. In return Ranma told them that his master Roshi had once found the fountain of youth and might be able to restore there age. And so, they made a pit stop to Roshi's island, where Happosai and Roshi, reunited as long friends.

Oddly enough that didn't surprise Ranma at all. Once Happosai learned that Ranma was a student of Roshi he dropped the deal and said he'll train Ranma like he should have. They also learned where the fountain could be found. Roshi suggested that they drop by Capsule Corps first to see about fixing Ryouga's problem.

So after two months of searching The two aged old masters gained their youth back. Now back on track the four of them made there way to the Tower of Korin. Once there they just looked up.

"Hey Ranma how do we get up there?" Ryouga asked. Ranma just grained. "We climb bacon bits." Ranma laughed as he three companions eyes bugged out of there heads.

So After five days, the four made it to the tower. Korin just blinked at them. "Ranma my friend how now to see you again." Korin said. "Hey Master Korin, You wouldn't have any Senzu around would you?" Korin tossed a bag to Ranma. "You in luck." Ranma bowed to the cat,

"Ranma my boy, how do we get to this look out you told us about?" Happosai asked.

"I'll fly you up one at a time." Ranma said and So Starting with Ryouga, Ranma led his party to the look out. Once there though Ranma saw most of his friends Sparing. Grinning like a manic, Ranma joined in the fight and this time he one.

"Hey Ranma what you doing here?" Yamcha asked after removing his face from the ground.

When Ranma told them about the time chamber they was shocked to learn there was sometime like that here. "How do you know this?" Kuririn asked.

"I ended up get a tour of the place when I was last here." Ranma told them. "I came across a room where I could learn all I needed in a day. I didn't use it at the time seeing as how it would be like cheating but we don't have time to learn things a day at a time and My friend needs a course in a hole lot of thing." The others nodded knowing that getting all the help they could get would be greatly welcomed. Once Mr. Popo lead them to the room he told them good luck and that he well see them tomorrow afternoon.

Once inside the four learned that they had everything they need and but once they started off the path that's when it hit them. They learned that the room had very heavy gravity Even Ranma was hard pressed but they didn't give up. Moving back to the platform they moved once more to put on the weighted clothing they were given.

Once back out into the whiten field though that was when the real training begun. All four started with a simple kata to loosen their muscles, then balance training. It was hard work and by the time they called it a day, the were covered is sweat.

Ranma Learned the hard way about Living with a couple who was old enough to know better but with the body of teenagers didn't know when enough was enough, One night while Happosai and Cologne was reliving their younger days he was trying to rest from the hard day of training He throw a bucket of could water on the couple and told then to knock it off.

Needless to say There wasn't too happy and started to chase Ranma all over the place and deep with in the chamber. Ryouga just sighed and daydreamed about Akane.

Once all the fun and games was done the real training begun. Ranma told them about Ki and how to harness to abilities. Once that was done there was a four for all. With this new knowledge Ryouga was able to make a Sword out of pure ki, He offen Spared with Ranma who used his Neko Ken ki claws.

Three blue glowing claws extended from the back of Ranma's hand. Each day that they stayed in the chamber Ranma could feel the powers of the Neko Ken at work. That s how he was able to make the claws.

At the end of the four month in the chamber they decided that a break was needed. Only training for half a day. Cologne Helped Ranma and Ryouga with there school work that Ranma was able to get from his teachers, with copies for Ryouga.

One day while in mediation, Ranma remember the days he was in the pit of cats. He remember the love he had for each of them. While Ranma was looking in word, The three was watching Ranma.

"That boy sure is amazing." Cologne said. "That's Ranma for you. Once he set his mind on something he never stops."

Happosai, just said. Now that he gotten his youth and Cologne back he didn't need to look for an heir so badly, but here he was looking at the greatest student that the Anything Martial arts had.

It was a hard decision to make. "I will just testing Ranma for his mastership. If he passes I'll name him Grand Master of anything goes." He said.

Cologne nodded. Spending Time with Ranma had changed her views of how her village sees the outside. She decided the night she and Happosai renewed their love that She would leave the village, and give Shampoo her honor.

By the end of the year Ranma, Ryouga, Happosai, and Cologne went all out at each other making sure not to kill in this free of all Sparring match. The two elders was hard pressed. And Ryouga found out that the Neko Ken was truly unbeatable.

When the year ended. Ranma Ryouga and the two elders left the chambers. Kami was waiting for them. When Ranma and the other was introduce, all four bowed. "Please get up." He Said. Kami explained a little about himself and that he would like the four to take a test before they decided to go back in the Time Chamber.

Once they got to the room Yamcha, Kuririn, Tien and Chaozu was waiting for them. The room was called The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. While confused at first Mr. Popo explained that it was used to take you to anytime and place, without really changing the time line.

Kami then told the eight of them that he was going to sent them to fight some Saiyans on there home planet of Vegeta. The eight warriors nodded knowing that this must be done in older to see if they are strong enough.

Once there and in the past Ranma takes the lead and has the group spit up into four parties of two, Happosai goes with Cologne, Ranma goes with Kuririn. Yamcha and Ryouga and Tien and Chaozu. It was no sooner that they spilt off that the group was attack by three Saiyans.

Ranma and Kuririn wasn't no time in attacking their foe, the others however was having a harder time, Ranma watched little by little has his team failed to work as a team. After seeing his friends get hurt Ranma releases his hold and in a flash of blinding light an attack the three Saiyans like they were nothing.

When it was over Ranma sat on his knees panting. "Though Saiyans were less powerful then the ones that are coming here. You eight must be ready." Kami tells them. Ranma stood up. Looked him in the eyes and nodded. If any one was looking they would have seen Ranma eyes flash a deep blue.

Over the course of the year Ranma and the others trained at there hardest. It was usual a free for all as far as training would go. Ranma would go in the Time chamber, every now and then, and even though he was told that he was the only one that could go in any mony time as he can he felt that five years wroth of train would pay off. (Meaning that he would go in every three days after leaving.)

One night while the others where sleeping Cologne and Happosai was sitting near the edge of the look out. The would do this sometime talking about there past and about Ranma. "Hard to believe the boy can harness the power of the Neko ken, Its been of two thousand years since the last master?" Happosai asked.

"Yes, I believe so. It was said to be the ultimate in any form of martial arts. There is two version so to speak. The one we know and hate, and the true Neko ken." Cologne started. "The true form was said to have been lost, and took to long to master. I would hate to think if these two version ever meet in to battle."

Happosai nodded, the surround area could be destroyed. "The true form is said to changed the user, speed, strength, senses, they say once you truly master the Neko Ken you'll be unstoppable." That night the two just watched the stars as it broke into day.

Four days have passed, Ranma, Ryouga, Happosai, and Cologne was give weighted clothing much like the others say for Tien and Chaozu. The only changes was that instead of orange and blue Their's was Black and red. Ranma blinked. "Hey these feel good." Ranma Said testing them out.

Cologne after putting her hair in a high ponytail looked at Ranma. "Should we go back in the time Chamber for more training?" Ranma thought about this and the training they had in to past. True they had a little over a week before the arrival of the saiyans. So With a Nod, the four went back in the time chamber.

Once back inside The training was harder then ever before, Throwing, Kicking blocking they did everything that was humanly possible. During the training Happosai had name Ranma a Master of Anything goes. Once the threat was one and if Ranma can complete the final test he would name Ranma the Grand Master.

During the course of the year Ranma has Mastered fifteen new skills while Ryouga only mastered ten. How ever when they left the Time Chamber once more they where tested once again by going to Vegeta This time however The four had no problems, and either did Kuririn and the rest.

Kami felt that it was time for them to go. So the Eight warriors set out to fine a Nice spot to spar and fight the Saiyan warriors. Along the way they meet up with Piccolo and Gohan. Piccolo was muttering about not standing a chance. "Is that a challenge?" Ranma asked.

"What it to you?" Piccolo asked. Ranma still hated Piccolo for what he did. "Fine The I challenge you to a dual." Ranma said back. He wouldn't kill Piccolo just beat him until he learned that there will be always someone better then him. "Fin. Being it on," With that the two went at it. Ranma and Piccolo moving to fast to see by the naked eye, Gohan was confused though and asked Cologne where they went.

Meanwhile Ranma landed a hard kick to Piccolos ribs and stomach. Piccolo flew back and launched a Ki attack at Ranma who just backed handed it way like it was a fly. This surprised him a great deal. Ranma wasted no time and followed his attack some more. Piccolo was to late in blocking the punch and was sent down to the ground the hard way. "This Fights over Pickle." Ranma Said.

Piccolo started to get up. _He stronger the he was before, but how?_ Piccolo asked himself. "Alright you win. We Still have to wait a week though." Piccolo said. "Then that gives us a weeks with of training." Ranma countered, "Everyone Pair up!" Both Piccolo and Ranma screamed.

As the week went by the end of the sixth day, Ranma started passing out senzu beans.

"Better put these somewhere incase we need them." Ranma said, putting them in his pack and placing the pack in a tree about a mile away.

The Day of Judgement came all to fast for Ranma and the others. Just after sun raise they all felt the horrible of the Saiyans. All Ten of them was ready to fight. Word was sent not to long ago that the wish for Goku's return was given.

An hour later

The wait was wroth it. The extra hour gave the others to help Gohan harness some more skills,

Ranma and Piccolo took the lead of the group Since they know what their up against. When the Two Saiyans land the shortest of the two steps foreword. " Where here for the dragon balls Hand them over or die." He said.

Ranma looked at Piccolo who just shrugs. "Your too late come back in a year." Piccolo said. Ranma crosses his arms. " Better yet just go away." Ranma replied after that. The short on looked at his friend. "Hey Nappa, got any of though Saibaiman left?" He asked.

The Big one who they hear was called Nappa reached into his pocket. "Yeah, oh hey look at that, there's about twenty of them." He Said. "Let them fight these fools." Nappa just planted them into the ground and waited.

Soon about twenty little green men start popping out of the ground. Ranma and Piccolo got into fighting stances followed by the others. "Everyone stay together, and back people up." Ranma told the others. "Hey Vegeta. What's the point in all this? Just let me take them." Nappa said.

"Look at them you fool, there fighting as a team. If you go in there now your get killed." The one known as Vegeta said.

"RANMA LOOK OUT!" Yamcha cried pushing Ranma out of the way just as a Saibaiman attach to its self on his back. "Yamaha!" Ranma yelled out as he saw the explosion that took Yamcha life. Ranma however decided now was not the time to morn he released his ki claws and one by one Started to slash at the Saibaimen.

Both Vegeta and Nappa were stunned that Ranma a human no less take out four Saibaimen. "Hey Nappa how strong is that human?" Vegeta asked. Nappa hit the side of his scanner. "I Think this thing on the acting up again. It says he at seven hundred." Nappa replied back. Vegeta checked his as well still it say the same. "He hiding his power be careful he could be the one that killed Raditz."

"KA...ME...HA...ME ...HA!!!!" Came four voices and a large blast of pure chi energy hitting the remaining saibaimen. "Is that the last of them?" Ranma asked. That was when he saw it. Down on the ground near each other was Cologne and Happosai. Each looked like hell and bleeding badly.

Not far from them was Ryouga also in the same shape. Running as fast as he could he ran to his friends. "Hang in there." Ranma tells them in a panic. He ran to his bag and grabbed three senzu beans, sadly by the time he returned it was too late form Cologne. He Gave Happosai a bean, but before he could eat it he too died.

He luck was good when he got to Ryouga and shoved the bean down his throat. When his wounds was healed Ryouga passed out from blood lost, but he was out of danger at least. He then heard other explosion, looking up he saw that Tien lost an arm and that Chaozu was missing.

"Shit." Ranma yelled knowing that this was no time to morn. He ran to join the fight Just as Tien died as well.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!" Ranma yelled, as he Kuririn, Gohan and Piccolo was the only standing. "Calm down boy, your anger only gonna get you killed." Piccolo said. "We may have come up with a plan." Kuririn said back. "Im listening." While they talked ranma had his eyes closed. Lucky for them that they have a tree hour time limit.

More to come.

Well there you go. Chapter two and already there's been death. Anyways At first I wasn't going to give Happosai or Cologne their youth back. But I fingered what the hell. Ranma doesn't yet know about the Dragon balls and Im gonna keep it that way.

A few changes for the DBZ time line is. The training on the lookout, the meeting with Piccolo and Gohan and of course, the extra week of training and the Saiyans comings. Just so that everyone knows that Im using Wiki To help me with the Sagas since Cartoon network Stopped showing them. And I have to say its been helpful.

Okay Next Chapter should put a close to the Saiyan/Vegeta Saga. Hopefully Ranma well win.


	4. Chapter 3: Battle for Earth

**The Neko Saiyan**

I like to remind People before reading that Im still looking for a beta, to proof read my story.

With that said lets see if Ranma can kick some Saiyan ass.

**Chapter Three: The Fight for Earth.**

Two hours, fifty nines.

Nerima, Tokyo Japan

All of Nerima was watching T.V. Wanted to see if their favorite pigtail martial artist would pull throw this one. At the Tendos it was a quite there, expect for a crying amazon. Shampoo was in Nodoka's arms as she held her.

Soun Tendo and his friend Genma Saotome was dancing for the death of Happosai.

And at each of her side Sat Akane Tendo and Nabiki Tendo. Each one holding Kasumi's hand in theirs to try and calm her nerves.

"Don't worry, the Baka always win." Akane said. Nabiki looked at the screen, had and to nod.

But Nabiki knew better and didn't say anything. Sure she betted money on the fight, with high odds but she still cared.

During the fight everyone held their breath. They moaned for the brave warriors that fell. And when they saw that Ranma was still standing in his black and red gi, well they new that he still had a chance.

Kasumi was in tears, this was killing her more then the Saiyans were. For a whole year she missed him. It was thanks to them that she wasn't married now and she wished Ranma would hurry up and kill them.

Kami House, Where ever that is.

One hour, fifteen minutes and forty seconds.

The air wasn't here good either. As a matter of fact everyone was trying to stop Goku's wife, Chi-chi from interfering. Lets just say is wasn't a pretty site and leave it at that.

Battlefield

fifty nine minutes and counting.

Ranma took a look at Gohan, Kuririn, and Piccolo. He wasn't too sure, it seemed a little far fetch but if it worked it would be a big help. The plan was simple, Kuririn would run at Nappa, following in his shadow, would be Gohan who would jump and fire a ki blast, Piccolo would grab his tail, then Ranma would blast the tail off with an attack of his own.

If this worked, then Nappa should be greatly weaken. That is if it worked. Ranma had his doubt about this. Then he felt it a large power source heading his way. With a smile Ranma stood at the head of the line. "Hey you. The short one." Ranma cried out.

Vegeta looked at Ranma. "What do you want?" He asked back. Ranma smiled. "Im Sure that you can feel that. So how about we wait a little more." It was a statement that said _don't mess with us._

Vegeta gave him a bored look. However Nappa wasn't having it and seeing as how the three hour wait was over started his attack.

Ranma and the others spilt up. Ranma stayed were he stood. Nappa reached back and launched his punch at Ranma. The sound of flesh hitting flesh went though the valley they where in. Vegeta looked at Nappa as the human was holding his fist. "You know its not nice to go around throwing punches. Ranma launched several snap kicks at chestnut speed before using a spin kick to launch Nappa into a tree.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, that wasn't suppose to happen. "You little shit!" Nappa yelled as he flew at Ranma once more firing off several ki blasts at him. A blue glow surrounded Ranma arms

and once again using chestnut speed started blocking all the ki that was coming his way.

The others looked at Ranma, he was doing what no one else could. _How can a human, be so powerful?_ Vegeta was thinking the same thing. He checked his scanner once more trying to see if its working right. It still showed him to be at a little under five hundred. _What's going on here? This human so how is he beating Nappa._

Said Saiyan was getting pissed. This little up start was handing him his ass in skill. Not only that but the punk was giving him pain. Something that was new to him. "Hey what's the reading on this little bitch?" Nappa yelled at Vegeta. "Don't talk to me like that. It's the same, Hey boy stop hiding your power."

Ranma gave them a smirk, the one the usually says I always win. "As you wish." With a loud yell an aura of pure blue light surrounded Ranma. For the ones around him Ranma's power level kept growing.

**Elsewhere**

Goku had stopped the flying nimbus. He started to feel a strong power level in the area that he was heading for. "Hurry Flying Nimbus. I have a bad feeling about this." Goku said. He was hopping he can get there in time.

With him he only had two senzu beans with him. Goku for his part was training under a martial arts master, King Kai. He just hope he had enough power. _Hang on guys I'm on my way._ Goku thought to himself.

**Back at the Valley.**

After powering up to his full power Vegeta, Nappa and the remaining Z Fighters had their mouth to the ground. Vegeta had to check his scanner. "It's not possible!" He yelled. This boy, this Ranma had a power level of twenty-five thousand. Yet he knew that Ranma was a human.

Nappa how ever doesn't believe it. He waves it off. "These damn things ever work right." With that he looks at Ranma, Piccolo, Kuririn, and Gohan. Deciding enough was enough He quickly raises his hand with two fingers in the air and crying out. "EXPLOSION WAVE!" Soon the whole area all around exploded.

"YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta cried out. "We Needed the namekian alive to tell us where the dragon balls are!" Nappa gave him a sheepish look. "Don't worry about us on our account shortly." Ranma voice cried out. Then the dust cleared and the four was in what looked like a dorm of ki.

Ranma lowered the dorm and everyone got in a fighting stance. Now was a good as any time as any to launch the plan. With a cry of "NOW!" from Ranma Gohan ran at Nappa, and just like the plan Gohan launched himself it the air while Kuririn fired a kamehameha wave Piccolo grabbed Nappa tail. But instead of getting weak Nappa just turned to look at him.

"You think that would have worked?" Nappa laughed at the stupid namek. "No But this should!" Ranma yelled. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAA!!!!!!" With that the stream of pure ki cut right though the tail. "NO!" Nappa yelled back handing Piccolo into Gohan. "You little shit will pay for that!" Once again Nappa was on Ranma. Ranma just smiled leading him into a spiral. Once Ranma was in the center Ranma cried out. "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!!" A tornado formed around Nappa in casing him in it. With Ranma Still in the middle and out of Nappa way Ranma started to once again charge up his ki for a new attack.

Ranma arms started to glow red, once that happen he placed his arms in the same if it was a kamehameha wave. But instead of a blue sphere it was red. "CRIMSON TIGER ROAR!" True to its name when it left Ranmas arms it made a roar like a tiger. The Ki blast it Nappa dead center in his chest knocking the Saiyan to the ground.

Gashes can be seen as Ranma walked up to him. Making a first Ranma released his ki enhanced cat claws. Three long blades of ki extending from the back of Ranma hands. He walked up to Nappa who by now just got to his feet, only to be slashed at back Ranma leaving three deep cuts into his chest. "You killed my friends. It time I returned the favor." With that Ranma plunged bout fists into Nappas chest.

Jumping by Ranma's hands once again glowed blue. However Before Ranma could finish Ranma Off Nappa decided to kill the kid. He launched an attack at Gohan, seeing as how the kid wasn't going to move Piccolo did the one thing that no one that possible. He pushed Gohan out of the way taking the hit himself. "X-FORCE SLASH!"Ranma yelled out as he moved his hand in a way the launched a giant x at Nappa hitting him.

Turning around and looking at Vegeta he smiled. "Sayonara asshole." Ranma said just as Nappa exploded, leaving nothing but dust. Ranma looked at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't seem to make a move. Vegeta crushed his scanner. "I like to know how you was able to defeat an elite saiyan warrior." Vegeta commanded.

Ranma shrugged. "His tail. If you didn't know it, losing his tail lowered his power. All I had to do was weaken him." Ranma powered down knowing that he had nothing left until he took a senzu bean. Sadly he only had two left since he lost his pack in the blast.

"Wow Ranma I guess you got strong as well." Came a new voice. Everyone looked up to see Goku standing on a cloud. He took a look around seeing the bodies of his dead friends as well as Cologne and happosai. Ryouga having just woken up looked at Ranma and Goku with a sheepish look on his face.

Ranma turned back to Vegeta. A Thought came to him as he pulled Goku to the side. The others didn't really know what he was saying. They saw Goku nod his head, as a way to think about Ranma's plan. "You'll think it'll work?" Goku asked softly. Ranma sighed. "Im not sure, However I can tell you a lot more powerful then a year ago. Im sure you have a back up plan." Goku nodded, he was hoping to just use the kaio ken attack, that he learned under King Ki.

They turn around Ranma looking at Kuririn, Gohan and Ryouga. "Ryouga I want you, Kuririn and Gohan to get out of here, Goku and I have a plan that well hopefully work." Ranma said leaving no time to argue. He followed Goku and Vegeta as they flew off. Once in the air Ranma turned to the and said. "Get help to take care of the bodies," Ranma said as he flew off.

Once that was out of the way Ranma broke one of his remaining senzu beans and ate it to get him some of his powers back. He flew past Vegeta who glared at him. Flying next to Goku they looked around to try to fine anything deciding that the desert clearing would be good enough all three landed.

Ranma nodded. Vegeta crossed his arms. "So who goes first?" Goku said. He looked at Ranma who just shrugged his shoulders. "Match you for it?" They both shock there fist and on a three count, Ranma drew paper while Goku drew rock. With a smile Ranma powered up and flew at Vegeta.

This caught the Saiyan off guard for a moment but he quickly recovered and Backed handed Ranma back to Goku like his was nothing. "Pathetic." Vegeta said. "How the hell did you beat Nappa at your weaken state, is beyond me." Goku wasted no time and started to attack Vegeta, at high speeds.

At first the two seemed to be evenly matched. But Ranma eyes was telling him defiantly. Vegeta was clearly more powerful. "KAIO KEN!" Goku yelled out and ranma felt his power sore. _Its not enough. _Ranma thought to himself as he watched. Closing his eyes Ranma focus his ki. It was still to weak to do any real damage to the saiyan prince.

"RANMA LOOK OUT!" Goku yelled just as a stray blasts shot passed him and at Ranma. Opening his eyes Ranma forced some Ki into his arms and back handed the attack right back at Vegeta. When the smoked cleared Vegeta was let panting as his own attack hurt him.

Goku went back to attack him as Ranma was left back to his thoughts. As Ranma mediated on the battle he couldn't help but think of his own strengths and weakness. Sure he may only but didn't this human defeat a half dragon, and a so call god? Ranma started growling the battle was heating up and unless Ranma could break his own barriers he was useless in this fight.

Suddenly just as Ranma felt so close to destroying the barrier, a massive power out put went right up his spine. Snapping his eyes open Ranma was in time to see Vegeta change to a giant ape. "What the Hell is that?" Ranma called out. Goku looked at it he remembers what Raditz once said to him.

Flying down to stand next to Ranma, Goku shook his head. This was nothing like himself, Vegeta was in full control. The two Jump out of the way just in time to avoid a giant fist rained down on them. "Well if you got any plan now would be a good time to hear it. Goku looked at him and mouthed "Solar flare." Ranma nodded as that would give them some ground for a battle plan.

The two looked at Vegeta but putting there hand to their face eyes closed they both yelled out "SOLAR FLARE!" in a blinding light Vegeta was blinded and they both flew off. Landing on a cliff Goku looked at Ranma. "Now what?" Ranma asked. "Think you can draw his attention for awhile I have an attack that might be helpful." With Ranma nod, Goku explained. "Its called the spirt bomd it takes about a minute but it should work, I'm sorry Ranma." Ranma shook his head.

"If what you say is true, then I can be wished back. Good luck Goku." With that Ranma flew at Vegeta while Goku readied his attack. "HEY! Banana breath Im over here." Ranma yelled firing a ki blast in Vegeta eye. "Oops too slow. Nope Im over here." Ranma called out as he flew in between Vegeta fists.

With some space between them Ranma cupped his arms together. A grin made appeared in Ranma's smile. _I hope this works, hell I'm dead anyways. _Ranma thought to himself, in the Time chamber he learned that he can combine his ki with his curse form magic. though it didn't always work at first Ranma was able to make a more powerful copy of a spell.

"Darkness beyond the twilight, Redder than the blood that flows. Buried in the flow of time, in thy great name here I make a vow to darkness. To all those fools that stand before us, with your strength and mine, deliver doom to them all!! DRAGON SLAVE!"

As The Spell was being cast a mixture of red, blue, and white colors mixed into his hands. Once the spell was full Ranma released the Spell, hitting Vegeta dead in to Shoulder but the damage wasn't that great as it only blown off part of Vegeta's armor.

Vegeta was pissed. _How dare he! _He thought to himself as he fired a blast at Ranma who just flew out of the way. Sadly the platform that Goku was on was blasted by the blast destorying it and knocking Goku down. "GOKU!" Ranma turned back but his hesitation had cost him greatly, Vegeta backed handed Ranma into a cliff wall. Ranma world started to glow dark. His final thoughts were. _I'm sorry Kasumi._

More to come.

**Author notes: well not as big as the last chapter. Oh before I forget I DON'T want reviews asking me why Ranma killed Nappa okay? Good. The reason why is that Ranma knew that killing them was the only way. The path of a martial artist may be hard, but the path of a warrior is harder.**

**Also this Ranma knows that killing is the only way. Did I over do it, maybe, Also remember that Ranma trained in the Time Chamber more times then the others. If you think about it he spent a total of twenty years in there. Give or take a few years.**

**For some reasons I keep getting asked what happen Before chapter one. I'll say this one more time I'm planing a prequal story after this one is finsh. I don't know when or if it'll be ready soon.**

**Also I would like to remind you That yes I know I have bad grammar, but I want to get the story out , once I get a beta, I well go back edit the story some and then maybe repost it.**

**You caught a glimpse at Ranma power theres more to come and NO The Dragon slave is not wrong. Its just one of four ways to say it. So anyways A New crew member joins Kuririn, and Gohan as the make their way to Namek.**

**But first training in the time chamber once more only who's the new person and why is She pissed? Stay tuned of More Training.**


	5. Chapter 4: Aftermath

The Neko Saiyan

By Kidan (A.k.a Blackwolf.)

Well Time for again for the Cat warrior that is Ranma Saotome. I'm really happy with how the reviews are going, So as a way of thinks Im writing the next chapter. Also I have to tell you that I might not do the Buu Saga.

The reason behind this is the fact I didn't like the story line. So I might throw in a few changes.

Maybe a younger brother to Freeza or something, if anyone have any Idea's let me know.

Also This chapter is one of many I might do with flash backs.

Reason for this? Im not telling.

Anyways I forgot that I changed the ages around for some characters. This well probably be told

in the upcoming prequal. I Know I'm forgetting something but I forgot what. Anyways, Keep the reviews coming and I'll try to make this story the best as I can.

Oh Now I know. I NEED A BETA READER!!

Enjoy the story.

Chapter Four: Aftermath.

Somehow, After he hit the wall Ranma Saotome of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts, found himself floating in a black void. With a heavy sigh he figured that he would wait and see what happens, He just hoped that he wasn't killed in the attack.

Suddenly everything seemed to fast forward and Ranma found himself being pulled.

Just as fast as it started it ended and Ranma found himself over looking a valley of cats.

Ranma blinked at this. It wasn't just any cats the whole place was termed with all types.

Ranma landed softly on the ground, all the cats looked at him and wondered why another human was here. Laying in the field next to a white tiger was a man. Next to him was a girl with red hair. "Hey great you're here." Said the girl as she saw Ranma.

Ranma looked at her and blinked. "Yes Ranma I'm your girl half, this however is Ryden Yashida. The Founder and creator of the Neko Ken. Oh and you can call me Ranko." She said. Ryden stood up and looked Ranma in the eyes. He sadly shock his head.

"You have yet to fully master the Neko ken." he said. Ranma on the other hand had things on his mind. "I'm I dead?" he asked. Ryden turned to him. "Yes and no. Come you have much to learn." Ryden said.

Nerima, Tokyo.

Tendos Dojo of Anything Goes Martial arts, Two days later.

Kasumi couldn't believe it, Ranma in a coma? _No it can't be. Its not true please god don't let it be true. _Sitting around the dinning room table was Kuririn, Gohan (Who was in bandages.) Goku (Also in bandage but not badly hurt as he was in the Anime.) And Bulma.

The rest of the family was sitting close by as they heard about the fight. "The odd thing is that Ranma has no serious or life threatening injuries." Bulma said. "He's at Capsule corps now under heavy observation, So if there is any changes what so ever you'll be the first to know."

"It doesn't matter. How could you? How could you let someone that killed millions, go?" Kasumi asked finally looking at Goku. "He would have killed you without a thought and yet you let him go why?" Kasumi couldn't hold in her anger much longer, after hearing that Goku let Vegeta go, a part of her screamed for revenge.

Goku was asking himself the same thing. He couldn't understand it but fighting the so called saiyan prince ignited something with in him. It was the thrill of fighting someone strong. "I'm not sure Miss Tendo." was all that Goku said. How ever Kasumi stood up and grabbed Goku by the front of his Gi and flipped him to the floor with a reverse back throw.

That shocked everyone, but what shocked Kuririn, Gohan and Nodoka was the three glowing Ki claws pointing at Goku's neck. "NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Kasumi screamed. "Kasumi wait." A Voice called out gentle. "It was a act of mercy." Everyone turned to see Ryouga stand in the door way. He calmly walked over to Kasumi and gently picked her up off of Goku.

"Vegeta was broken, battered and beaten, This young man helped not only to save his own father but Ranma as well." the lost boy said point to Gohan. Gohan blushed when Ryouga pointed to him. "That's no excuse Ryouga and you know it." Kasumi didn't understand.

"Kasumi, Ranma wouldn't want you to kill Goku, because you know Ranma would have done the same." that got her, the eldest Tendo daughter sat back down as Bulma, and kuririn help Goku up. Ryouga turn to the green haired woman and asked. "Well Ranma make it?" Bulma wasn't sure of the answer herself but given the fact that Ranma vitals showed no danger. "Yes I believe it was the stress of the fighting, and his body is just resting."

There was other matter at hand and Ryouga was wondering if Now was a good time to bring it up. "Do you think that this Vegeta will go after the dragon balls on Namek?" he asked. Kuririn looked at him. "It's possible, if we can get there before him that would help us bring back our friends."

"Just one Problem Kuririn." Bulma said. "We need a ship that has to go really fast." she stated.

"I Might be able to help you." a Voice said from the door." Everyone turned to look at Mr. Popo who for some reason was standing on a flying carpet.

The Dream World.

Ranma blink as he saw that the cats was also following him and Ryden along with Ranko. As they neared a clearing Ranma could see a small house. "What is this place anyways?" Ranma asked. "We're in the Dream world." Ryden said. Ranma blinked as he saw a green looking tiger with yellow strips walk next to him.

Ranko almost laughed when she saw the look on Ranma face. "That's a tiger from a planet called Eternia. Don't ask though." Ranko said. Ranma just shook his head. "Okay the dream world I can understand, but why are all these cats here?" It was the million yen question however Ryden wasn't going to answer.

"Why asks question you already know the answer to?" Ryden said. However Ranko could only shake her head. _He can so dens sometimes._ She thought. Once inside the house however Ryden sat down in a chair. "The Neko Ken inside you has just awaken." He said. "However you need more control if you are to master it."

Ranma blinked. "But I thought that I already mastered it?" he asked. Ryden shock his head. "No you haven't, But someone close to you has." Ranma looked prized. He thought about someone close to him, there was only three people close to him that could have mastered it, His mother which was unlikely, Ukyo which was also unlikely since she stayed close to her own family art, then there was...Ranma eyes widen. It made sense. He just didn't really see it.

Ryden nodded. "Yes. I see you know who has mastered it." He said. "How I mean she only learned the abridge version of the Neko Ken?" Ranma asked. Ryden however stood up and walked to a book shelf , he picked up a book and flipped throw the pages. "It was a fail safe that I made when the abridge version was created. Don't you recall, that you helped her during her time of need?" Ranma could only nodded.

It was close to three week after coming to the Tendo's that she slipped into the cat fist after Kuno trapped him and her into a pit of cats, so that he would be rid of the evil Saotome. Ranma at the time dub it the berserker tora ken or the berserk tiger fist. Ranma barely won that fight as he tried not to hurt her.

Tendo Dojo.

"Dragon Balls?" Nabiki asked. The others looked at her. Ryouga nodded. "Magical items that can grant any wish." Goku said. "I heard legends about it, I myself been trying to fine them to get rid of my curses." Ryouga said.

Nabiki had yen signs in her eyes. "Any wish you say?" She asked. "Yes, anything you want from immortally to bring people back from the dead." All the Tendos looked at Bulma. "So My wife can be bought back to life?" Soun Tendo asked.

"I can be rich instead of living off my son?" Guess who. Everyone looked at Genma, Nodoka glared at her husband and fingered her katana. "What was that husband?" she asked in a sweat voice. "Um...I mean...ummm" Everyone looked at him. "GENMA NO BAKA!" Kasumi yelled drawing a mallet from some where and bashing Genma's head in. "Ouch that has got to hurt." Kuririn said. "Hey! Come up with your own move Kasumi!" Akane said. Ryouga shook his head.

"You have to watch out what you say around Genma. Oh and Bulma you might want to check to make sure you still have your money."

Goku turned to the Tendos. "I'm sorry but the wish must be made within a year of her death and non natural." He told them. Soun starting crying again. "Wahhh! I want to see my wife!" Everyone sweat drops as Soun started to flood the house. Goku, Kuririn, Gohan and Bulma nearly face vault when they saw that the other had umbrellas.

Bulma got up and left with Mr. Popo not long after that. Goku looked at the martial arts around him and tried to engaged there power level, Only two stood out from the rest. Ryouga and...Kasumi. "Kasumi how long have you been training?" Goku asked. Her couldn't believe how powerful she is.

Kasumi sighed. "How long has it been father? Nearly fifteen years?" She asked. Soun shook his head. "Longer, I started your training when you was six months old." Soun Said drying his eyes.

"So eighteen years now sounds about right." Everyone was shock including Genma. "So that's why Kasumi is a match when she and Ranma spared." The fat martial artist said.

"No Uncle, its because Im a master." Kasumi said. Everyone looked at her.

Then it happened. "SAY WHAT!?" Its safe to say that Nerima was gonna be deaf for awhile.

"Everyone please follow me." Kasumi said as she lead everyone outside.

Dream World.

"Wait, if what your telling me is true then that would mean..." Ryden nodded. "Yes. During her training her father thought it would be faster that she learned the abridge version then waiting the three years. Sorry to say it worked the wrong way."

Ranma nodded, he would often found that he spent most of his time in her room, trying to comfort her, and helping her to gain control. It what lead her and himself to fall in love. "But she never shown that she had mastered it." Ranma stated. Ranko sat next to him. "She never had too, you was always there to save her sisters from danger. Even when Saffron took Akane You jumped right into action. In away You're the reason she never had to fight."

"So why is the Neko ken So powerful?" Ranma asked.

Ryden Sat back down in his chair, with the book still in his hands. "It has the power to change the person in to a stronger warrior. You have yet to change into neko ken stage one."

Tendo Dojo.

Everyone watched as Kasumi stood in the yard with her eyes closed. Not soon after that Kasumi called her Ki to form around her. Goku, Gohan and Kuririn could feel her power steading raise.

Before she left Bulma handed Goku the scanner that she fixed to read power levels. He placed it on and pressing the bottons a few time his eyes nearly widen in shock.

Kasumi still had her eyes closed. Her hair and shirt started to flow from the wind. Then they saw it, her hair started to change color form the light brown to a snow white. Markings started to appear under her eyes, her ears took on a elfin like look.

Dream World.

"Neko ken stage one?" Ranma asked after Ryden told him about the powers of the Neko ken.

"Yes, you see Ranma, Im not from earth but from an other planet. I believe it was close to a planet called Vegeta or something. It's been so long. I came up with a technique that could fight the beings known as Saiyans. What I didn't know at the time was that during the technique, was that several souls was bond to mine as well." Ryden explained.

Ranma glared at him. "During a battle I changed my form without realizing it. I became faster stronger and had agility of a cat. What help me win the fight though was my Ki, it too over powered the Saiyan to great lengths. Then one day my planet was attacked by a being called Freeza." Ranma blinked.

"So your saying that you became like a human saiyan, even through your power are based on the souls of the cats that bonded with you?" Ranma asked. Ryden nodded. "I managed to get away, and landed on earth during a war in the third century in Japan. That is how The scroll of the Neko ken was formed. Several scrolls was made to safe guard the technique would never fall into the wrongs hands. These scrolls became the abridge version."

Ranma blinked. It made sense, in a way. He felt himself close to changing time and time again but he never thought about it.

Ranma knew he was powerful when he charge up his power, more then what a human needed to be, but if what Ryden was saying was true then..."You called it Neko ken stage one was there more?"

"There are three known stages to the Neko ken. Stage one Is the basic human from Just more powerful. I'll say close to what would be known as a Super saiyan. Stage two surpasses Stage one and slightly changes what a person look like." Ryden took in a breath. "The third stage no one has been known to master it. It Changes a person to look like a humanoid cat. A lot more powerful then ether stages. But before I died however it was thought that if a person who had a pure enough heart that they could surpass stage three to from a stage four." Ranma eyes widen.

If it was true and the Neko Ken was unstoppable The possibility was endless. There would be no one to stop a student of the Neko Ken. Suddenly several of the near by cats started to either cower, or start growling. Ranma himself felt a powerful aura coming from the Tendo's home.

"What is that?" Ranma asked.

"That Ranma is Kasumi at Neko Ken Stage two at full power." Ranma eyes could only widen.

Tendo Dojo.

Everyone stood in shock as Kasumi Stood in the middle of the back yard of the Tendo home. She was standing said ways looking at everyone with a calm face. Her white hair laid straight at her back. She held her fist at her side, When she opened her eyes everyone can see that her eyes has also change to that of a cat. Without smiling she calmly said. "I'm going with you to namek, I want my revenge." There was no word for an argue. Goku nodded. This woman had a power level close to two hundred thousand.

Kuririn shutter to think what would happen if the Saiyans knew about her. Gohan looked at her in awe, she was really powerful, there was just one problem though. Changing back to her normal from and with that still calm smile Kasumi asked. "Umm can someone teach me how to fly and shoot off my Ki?" Everyone including Nodoka and Genma all hit the ground in a face vault.

It looks like that there would be more training to be needed after all.

King Ki's Place.

"What the hell was that?" Tien asked. Happosai, and Cologne looked at the three eyed person.

"It felt like it came from the Tendo house." Cologne said. Happosai was next to her as Cologne himself and the Z fighters went under training with King Ki, and his pet monkey.

Piccolo felt it as well. There was going to be hell to pay if he didn't get any answer soon.

Author Notes: Well thats about it. Now we know who the Neko saiyan is.

Oh before I forget the meaning of the Title is this.

Neko Saiyan A Human who studies the Neko Ken and Masters its unlimited powers. Its pretty much like a Saiyan in a way.

There are as of now three stages. Each as strong if not stronger then a Super saiyan stage.

Neko Ken Stage One is more powerful then a normal saiyan. Its just under a Super Saiyan one by a thousand. However say Kasumi was to learn the Kaio Ken Then She could easily over power a Super Saiyan or freeza.

Stage Two: Is more powerful then the SSJ level two its more again by a thousand. Kasumi can only hold this form for about forty five minutes Since she really haven't been fighting. In this stage she looks like an elf with white hair (Since she absorbed the soul of a dying white tiger during her training trip.)

Stage three probably will not be shown for some time now but if you want to know what Kasumi will look like if she reached this stage you'll have to look up Long from Bloody Roar. In This Stage Well lets just say SSJ three doesn't stand a chance in hell. The power level surpasses Any Saiyna in their third stage, buy five that's right five thousands points.

I know I'll probably get flamed for it but you have to remember, It's a Fan fiction, the rules of a cannon does apply here. The Next part well be on hold since I have some other story chapters to finish. But When I get back to this. Kasumi going to war.


	6. Chapter 5: Ranma and Kasumi

The Neko Saiyan

By Kidan (A.k.a. Blackwolf and Umi)

Well after a long debate with myself I decided to throw away the remake project. It just wasn't getting enough reviews and I was told that I should break it into four chapters. I'm Sorry people but it's not going to happen.

Anyways, Since you asked for it, you're gonna get a flash back to Ranma and Kasumi. I might rewrite the last part (again) of the prologue to match this. In any case it deals with Ranma and Kasumi.

The first part of this chapter is a flash back to he day Ranma arrived at the Tendos.

Okay a few thing you should know. Like with Neko Warrior Ranma, Kasumi is younger then her cannon counter-part.

Here the ages.

Ranma: 16 going on 17

Kasumi: 18 just had her birthday.

Nabiki: 16

Akane: 15 ( Don't yell at me its my story.)

Also I'm not sure if I'll being in Nodoka in this chapter or not, Seeing as how this part takes place six months before Ranma faced off against Raditz. Let me know and I'll do another flash back.

Warning: Bad Grammar alert and LONG Chapter.

**Chapter Five: Ranma And Kasumi**

Her heart was heavy as she looked out the window into the back yard. Below her was Kuririn and the young boy Gohan. Even though they were quiet they still made some noises as they spared with skills that a normal martial artist didn't have.

Then again who said that she was a normal martial artist? At first she had no equal, then came Ranma. That bought a smile to her face. Their first meeting didn't really go too well. Kasumi remembered that day like it was yesterday.

**One year and six months ago.**

"I'm Ranma Saotome, Sorry about this." the young man of sixteen said. Soun Tendo went into tears and tried to grab Ranma in a hug. However the Saotome youth had others ideas and ducked under Soun arms and spun around him to face a younger girl with bluish black hair.

When Akane Saw ranma her blood started to boil, there was just no way that she was going to marry a boy. "PERVERT!" Akane yelled as she throw a punch at Ranma. With a smile Ranma ducked under Akane's fist and foot swept her off her feet.

"Ouch that had to hard." Nabiki comment. Ranma looked at her. "Not really it was just Whoa!" Ranma yelled as he side steeped Akane's follow up after she got off the ground. "I will not marry some stupid Perverted JERK!" As she said this she was throwing a one two combo and some kicks.

Of course her speed was nothing that Ranma couldn't handle. As he lead her outside he took in his surroundings. When he saw that the Tendos had a Koi pond he thought up a plan. Akane came running after him. "Stand and fight!" She yelled out.

"Naw, come and get me you uncute Tomboy." Ranma said as he pulled down his eye lid and stuck out his tongue. "What did you call me?" Akane was seeing red how dare he call her name.

With a mighty yell Akane jumped at Ranma.

Seeing this Ranma could only smile. As Akane neared him hi reached out grabbed the front of her Gi and throw her into the pond. "There that should co...oh shit." Ranma said as he saw a wave of cold water heading his way.

During this whole time Kasumi was sitting at her table drinking her tea. "Hey where did Ranma go?" Nabiki asked as a red haired girl walk in. "Umm, well you see umm I'm..." Ranma was trying to say. Genma saw this and said. "Oh what have I done this deserve this?" Ranma glared at his father. "What gods have I pissed off that my only child is cursed to turn into a weak little girl?"

"WHAT!?" Two voices cried out. Then with blinking eyes Ranma and Kasumi looked at each other. Nabiki smiled, she could make a lot of money on Ranma girl form. Not like they needed the money anyways since Kasumi won some local and national martial arts tournaments. Nothing big mind you just enough that the Tendo girls was set for life.

Ten minutes later...

"So you see Tendo, Because of Ranma foolish behav...I mean because the guild didn't warn...WILL YOU STOP THAT!?" Genma yelled at his son who was hitting him at every point of the tail he knew was wrong. "Tell the truth and I will." Ranma replied back. Genma growled at him but knew Ranma was just going to keep hitting him. "Because of my foolish ways, both myself and my son are now cursed." Genma looked at Ranma.

The next voice they heard was that of who most thought was the kindness person on earth.

"What are you some kind of monster?" Kasumi said. "My own father made mistakes in my training but Never did he thought of going to China and getting me cursed." Kasumi stood up. "It's amazing that Ranma isn't like you. Thief, liar, kidnapper. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put you in hell?" Kasumi had her hands at her side in a tight fight.

That was when Ranma stood up. "Miss, My father maybe a lot of things, but he did what he had too, even though he didn't really train me, sold me for food and then ran off with me after said trade."

"Hey!"

Ranma shook his head. "He is still my father. Even though I'm faltered I don't need people defending me." Ranma said looking at his father. "Now what's this I heard about an arrangement between our clans?" He asked.

"Yes well." Soun coughed. "Before you or my daughters where born, My old training partner and I had decided during our celebration of defecting He who shall not be named., have decided that in order for the school of anything goes to truly be one we have decided to join the schools with a married between our two children."

"Isn't that a little old fashion now a days?" Ranma asked giving Soun Tendo a look. "I mean it is the 21st century." Soun laughed a little. "Funny, that's what my daughters said." Ranma sighed, he didn't like the idea but it was for honor. Then a Idea hit him, no what that was just Akane hitting him with a chair.

With a sigh Ranma caught the chair, and pushed Akane back out the door and into the koi pond once more. "She really need to cool off." Ranma commented. "Mr. Tendo, as much as I would like to unite the school, I can't. See pops haven't really been training me in the Saotome school."

Ranma said.

"However. I will Spar with your daughters, If they can keep up with me I will honor the engagement." Everyone blinked. He just gave The Tendo girls away out. Kasumi stood up.

" I except." She said. Ranma looked at Kasumi and blinked. He could tell she was strong.

"Okay." Was all he said before his father got up into his face.

"Now listen here boy, I put a lot of time and effort into making you a martial artist. You will honor this engagement or..." Ranma grabbed the front of his fathers gi. "Or what band me from the school, Disown me? Go ahead. Then that will leave you with nothing." Ranma said.

Genma was sweat dropping. He Stepped back and let Ranma do his thing. " Okay this will be pretty easy. If anyone of your daughters land a hit on me while I dodge." He glared at Akane.

"Or if you can keep up with me for more then five minutes."

Soun looked at Ranma. "What about Nabiki she isn't a martial artist." Ranma thought for a second. "Okay I'll fight with one of your daughters." Soun looked at at his two martial artist daughters and thought this though. "Father, I like to fight him." Kasumi said.

Everyone looked at her. Ranma shook off this feeling that Kasumi was a little more stronger then she let on. However Ranma nodded. "Should we go to the Dojo?" Ranma asked. Kasumi looked at Ranma for a few minutes, then she shook her head. "No we should go to the High Schools baseball field." Ranma nodded and followed Kasumi to the field.

Furinken High School Baseball field.

The family made there way to the baseball field There Stood Ranma and Kasumi. Kasumi was wearing a blue gi and blue slippers. Ranma was wearing what he wore when he arrived at he Tendos. A red silk chines shirt and black pants. Mister Tendo stood in the middle of the field as the referee. "This fight will only last five minutes." Soun Started. "If kasumi Touch Ranma in any form during the fight He will have to pick one of three Tendo daughters to marry." Ranma nodded.

"If Kasumi does not land a hit on Ranma then the engagement is off." Everyone but Genma nodded. _That damn boy, he'll ruin my retirement before it even started. _Genma thought to himself. It was true He didn't learn anything goes but several other forms of martial arts from masters that Genma never heard of other then Roshi.

The Girl Kasumi however looked familiar somehow like he seen here somewhere before.

Akane and Nabiki was making bets over who would win. Akane placed two hundred yen one Kasumi while Nabiki place three hundred on Ranma. "BEGIN!" Soun cried out.

Kasumi ran at Ranma at high speed, but held back with her punches and kicks as she moved around him. Ranma knew she was testing his defense against her. Ranma dodged in and out of nearly all of the attacks. Ranma was catch up in all the dodging that he did feel the small tap on Ranma's pigtail, nor did Kasumi know she tapped him.

Ranma was having fun this was the first time that someone can keep up with him in the martial arts. Sure there was that girl in China but that didn't count when he jumped over her and she fell off the log. Then there was Ryouga Hibiki, but that fight ended a month and a half ago.

Kasumi was sweating. She didn't know he would be this good. This reminded her of a boy back at the worlds martial arts tournament a few years back. She just ended her third year of training when her father decided that having her enter the W.M.T would be good for her.

Kasumi made it to the semi finals, She face Yamcha in her first round and ended up kicking him out of the ring, While She watch the young boy knocked out a unknown. Both Kasumi and the boy had one more fight before facing each other. Kasumi ducked under Ranma's round house and counter with a foot sweep of her own. Ranma jumped over the sweep and came down fast with a down ward fist, Kasumi rolled out of the way and jumped back up to her feet.

The two faced off once more. Either paying attention to the others as they fight. Genma watch his son and Kasumi spar. How was she keeping up with him? Ranma was thinking the same thing. _Still I shouldn't used my chi attacks. _Ranma thought to himself. Ranma upped the ante some more as he powered up some. Kasumi must have sensed this as she too powered up.

Now they were moving faster and stronger, for those that watched they had a hard time seeing what was going on. To them they saw nothing but blurs. Kasumi kept pushing Ranma more and more. Breathing a little hard Kasumi pushed her attack with a round house punch.

Ranma catch the fist and throw a scissor kick at kasumi who block with her palms. The two broke away from each other and stared. "Your not half bad." Ranma tells Kasumi. Kasumi grins. "Will I am the best in Nerima." Kasumi stated. Akane rolled her eyes. "GET YOUR OWN LINE!" The youngest Tendo yelled. "Ranma enough fooling around!" Genma yelled at his son. Soun looked at his friend. "You sure he's fooling around?" He asked. Kasumi looked back at Ranma. Said person just shrugged. "Your call Miss Tendo." he tells Kasumi. Kasumi shook her head. "I have dinner to make So lets call it." Ranma relaxed a little. "Sounds good to me."

Later that night.

"SHE WHAT!" Ranma yelled after Nabiki and Akane viewed the recording of the video that she had running during the fight. "Kasumi tapped your pigtail, it was a light tap but she still Got you Saotome." The Middle daughter said. "So Son, who will you pick as your fiancé?" Soun asked.

Genma was about to say Akane but Ranma beat him to it. "Kasumi." He Said.

Everyone but Ranma looked at the said Tendo. Kasumi stood up and looked Ranma in the eyes.

"So be it." was all she said before leaving the room to go to the kitchen. Ranma looked on as she left. "She didn't stay." Ranma said.

Present day.

Tendo Dojo.

Kasumi placed her hand on the pendent, that Ranma gave her for Christmas. Ranma had done so much for her during his stay, she missed him dearly. Deciding to leave her room she went down stair wear the young woman named Bulma was working on the plans for the rebuilt namekian space ship. "I Should have it done in a weeks time, will that be enough time for you to train Kasumi Goku?"

The Young man she knew as Goku nodded his head. "And Ryouga as well, I can't believe how powerful they are for humans." Goku said. Kasumi walked into the room, She wore a verison that all of Roshi's students wore only hers was a red shirt with a red pants suit, red and gold bracers,

for now she had her boots off but they like the rest was red and gold trim.

"Can we stop by Capsule Corps first I like to see if there's any change in Ranma Since he was brought in." Kasumi said. Bulma nodded and didn't see why not. "Ryouga said that there was something on Kami look out that will help us train. We will use that for awhile." Goku said.

Kasumi looked at him. "What do we need to bring with us?" Kasumi asked Ryouga. The former lost boy thought for a minute. It was odd that Kami was able to cure his directional problem so easily. "Not much if I remember right, The Time Chamber has everything we need. "Taking a deep breath Ryouga continued. "However I believe a change of cloths will be needed."

Kasumi nodded. "I'll be ready in five minutes, we should go now before Goku's wife has a change of heart." Everyone nodded. Kasumi went back up stairs and packed three pairs of her uniform that Ranma gave her.

Down stairs Everyone was ready to go. In the back yard Akane was talking with Ryouga.

"But I want to go with you." Akane whined. Ryouga just shook his head. "Akane it will take longer to train you in ki attacks and built you up to were everyone else is." Ryouga said. He gentle laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be careful I promise." He told her. Akane looked at him. "You better or I'll never forgive you." Akane said as she lean in and gentle kissed him.

After breaking the kiss Ryouga had a goofy look on his face. "How are we getting to Capsule Corps anyways?" Ryouga asked. Bulma just smiled. "We'll fly there once everyone is ready then You, Goku and Kasumi can head over to Kami lookout from there."

Upstairs Kasumi sat on her bed. Her hand was holding the pendent Ranma gave her.

She started to remember the last time She, Ryouga and Ranma fought together. The person was named Herb. Like Ranma he had a curse that changed him into a girl.

Flash Back

One year and several months prior.

Its was a pretty peaceful day in Nerima, even though a little over two months ago Ranma and Kasumi had to face the chines amazons. Kasumi sighed she had very little time before school ends for the year and her graduation will be here before she knew what happen.

Ranma was doing better in school with her help but he seems to have little time with all the fighting that both Mousse and Ryouga engage him in. She wished there was more she can do.

Kasumi wondered what kind of life she was going to have with Ranma. Was it going to be good? Bad? Weird? Kasumi didn't know for sure but one thing for sure was that there would never be a dull day again.

"I'm Home!" Kasumi yelled out, as she made her way to the sitting room, She walked in to a angry group. "What's going on?" She asked. "Ranma got locked in his curse again." Akane said.

Kasumi looked at Ranma. "How that happen?" Kasumi asked. Akane and Shampoo filled her in at what happen.

It seemed that a long dead tribe of Chines warriors called the Musks came to look for the hot water kennel, a part of their legend that dates back to a thousand years. Two Men grabbed both Akane and Shampoo as they walked around.

When Ranma and Ryouga walked to the cat café Ranma had to catch Akane from being hurt.

Ranma yelled at Herb for throwing her. One thing lead to other and ranma ended up locked in his curse. So after talking with Cologne They know where to look for the kennel. "I'll go with you to make sure that you two say out of trouble." Kasumi said with a smile.

"Pack for a long trip then." Ranma said. "Ryouga thats..." Ranma said trying to stop Ryouga from walking off but it was to late seeing as he walked into a closet. With a sigh Ranma went up stairs to pack some things.

About ten minutes later Ranma Ryouga and Kasumi was on the road. "RYOUGA! THIS WAY!" Ranma yelled as he punched Ryouga in the back of the head. Kasumi took led as she followed the map. During the trip Ranma spared with both Kasumi and Ryouga when ever they stop to make camp. Ryouga never expected that Kasumi was a better fighter then Akane.

Skilled in every sense of the word. When Ryouga asked how she became so good Kasumi smiled a beautiful smile that nearly floored Ranma and said. "Well you see...That's a secret." That day Ryouga learned that a face vault really did hurt.

It was a day into the trip and some how Ryouga lost their money, so the three of them had to work in a bath house that to make some money. While they worked Ranma spotted his prey.

"HEY YOU!" Ranma yelled as he throw a rock at Herb.

Said princess turned around only to get hit in the face by the 'Rude one.'

"You have something I want." Ranma said crossing her arms under her breasts. Outside the bathing area Kasumi and Ryouga had similar problems. The problem called Lime and Mint.

It also didn't help that they was both trying to grope a feel from Kasumi.

In the bath house Ranma blocked a punch thrown by Herb, blocked or other wise the punch still throw Ranma into the rocks. "You life is forfeit." Herb said as she raised her hand. Ranma started muttering something under his breath. "Any last words Rude one?"

Ranma looked up. "Yeah I Do, KA...ME...HA..ME...HA!" With that a beam of strong Ki shot from Ranma's hands and hit Herb in the chest Knocking him back into the bath house wall. "HOW DARE YOU!" Screamed Herb as she got back on her feet.

Ranma smirked. "All can't take a little pain?" Ranma mocked. This had the result Ranma wanted as Herb flew at Ranma and attacked him. Ranma didn't see it coming and failed to dodge the attack. This bought Ranma to his knee. "Now who's the one that can't take any pain?" Herb asked.

Ranma looked up. "Heh, is that the best you got?" Ranma raised up on his feet. she spitted blood out of his mouth. "You know if I didn't know any better I say that you hit like a weak little girl." Again Herb attacked Ranma fast and hard, This time Ranma was ready by jumping up into the air and Landed on herbs back knocking the Musk Princess into the ground.

"Surfs up." Ranma yelled as he attacked her, only to get knocked off by a kick from Herb.

"I See that you are more powerful then you let on." Herb said. "Let us continue after I regain what I lost!" Herb yelled throw some type of powder into Ranma eyes.

Outside Ryouga flew into Kasumi after getting hit by both Mint and Lime. "Mint, Lime we're leaving get it together and move out. The two looked at each other, Kasumi helped Ryouga up and get into a stance. Then the three left. "Where's Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"Right here, Move it!" Ranma yelled as she ran after the Musk. Kasumi and Ryouga looked at each other before following after Ranma. "You think Ranma planed this all along?" kasumi asked Ryouga. "Who knows."

Mt. Horai.

The three ran across the bridge after chasing after the musk only to ran into the wall. Ranma looked up and saw them jumping from rock to rock while Herb flew. "Get how do we get up there?" Ryouga asked looking up. "Simple we follow, hurry it up." Ranma ordered as she flew up after Herb.

When the three reached the summit there wear surrounded by monkeys. Ranma just grinned, he then Powered up to his full power scaring the prime mates off. "Whoa!" Ranma looked at Ryouga. "What?"

"Had know Idea you was that powerful." Ryouga said to Ranma. He miss the look Ranma gave Kasumi though. The three moved out following Herbs trail once more. "Oh Shit" Ranma cursed.

Herb reached the water fall just as Ranma and the others moved throw the dense forest.

"Now Ranma You Face Prince Herb." Herb called out after changing back into his birth form.

"Should have known." Ranma said. "How about it Herb? One on one." Herb looked at her.

"So be it, if you win I will allow you to become a man again." Ranma nodded and turned to the others. "Kasumi, Ryouga you can take on Mint and Lime." Ranma then turned back to look at Herb.

Kasumi stared at Lime, the one who wore the tiger like armor. Her cold eyes stared at him.

Ryouga looked at Mint the one in the wolf like armor. Even though he looked young he know that he was dangerous. "You sure about this Ranma?" Ryouga asked. Ranma just nodded her head. "I'll be fine."

Herb didn't think so as he attack Ranma, He released a powerful ki blast that not only knocked Ranma off her feet. "RANMA!" Kasumi Yelled as she blocked a punch from Lime. Kasumi then Kicked him in the groin and ran to Ranma's side. "Anata?" Kasumi knelt next to him trying to shake him awake.

Ranma wasn't used to fighting in his female form and know matter how many times she seems to tell him he never listen. "WAKE UP YOU BAKA!" Kasumi yelled a second later she rolled out of the way with Ranma in her arms just as a punch made a hole in the ground. "YOU JERK!" Kasumi yelled at Lime. "You could have killed her." Kasumi stood back up and locked eyes with Lime. Then aura of blueish red energy surrounded her as she powered up.

Then she went after Lime punches and kicks moving to fast for the young warrior to block.

At the time Ranma started to ster. Ranma then jumped to her feet as a powerful blast landed next to her. She glared at Herb. "You'll pay for that." Ranma yelled as she flew at Herb. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!!" Once again she fired off her ki attack hitting Herb in the chest and face.

Herb stumbled back and held his face. Herb flew at ranma and started fighting him and not holding back anymore. The punched throw Ranma into the rock bed. _I'm not strong enough, Kasumi was right I need to practice in my girl form._ Ranma got ready to fire off another Kamehameha wave but was stopped just as Herb Landed a powerful punch to her mid section. When Ranma doubled over Herb throw a powerful uppercut to Ranma chin sending her into the air Herb then Jumped and double fisted up into the air some more Then flew past her and hammer punch her back to the ground.

Ranma landed hard into the ground Only to scream out in pain as Herb slammed down on her with his feet. "Give up you well never defeat me. "Never Say Never SOLAR FLARE!" Ranma yelled out as she closes her eyes just as a powerful beam blinded Herb.

Slowly getting up Ranma ran for the spring that was felled with hot water for the kennel.

Ranma was about to jump into it when a boulder smashed her into the mountain wall. "Not so fast Ranma." Herb said. "Its been fun, but sadly this has to end here and now." Ranma looked at him.

Spiting blood out of her month and clearing it away with the back of her sleeve Ranma glared at him. "Your all talk but I know your weakness." Herb looked at Her. She'll probably regret this but she had no choice. "KASUMI NOW!" Just as Ranma yelled this Both Kasumi and Ranma open their shirts to show off their breasts. This some how Stunned Herb Long enough for Ranma to jump into the spring.

Once in the Spring Ranma felt the change He then took out a Senzu bean and quickly ate it.

With his strength back to full power Ranma jumped out of the Spring and fired off Several ki blasts at Herb. Landing on his feet Ranma glared at Herb. "Man to Man." Ranma said as he ran at Herb and unload a fury of Punches to Herbs body.

Ranma then charge Ki into his legs. "LIGHTING KICK!" Ranma yelled as his kicks moved at a fast speed striking at herbs body. Herb for his part tried blocking as many kicks as he could to no yield. Herb landed hard on the ground Ranma moving to his broken body. "You know you taught me something Herb." Ranma Said Kneeling next to him. "You taught me that I need to train my female form." Ranma said standing up.

Ranma waited for Herb to get up. This fight was almost over.

Meanwhile Kasumi was fighting Lime. After she showed her breasts Lime couldn't think straight.

It was the same with Mint as well seeing how Ryouga had no problem showing the young warrior his place. Kasumi Spin kicked Lime Over To Ryouga as Ryouga punched Mint the result Mint crashing into Lime knocking them both out.

The Musk was down, and they knew it.

"It's over Herb." Ranma said. Herb looked at the pigtail boy. "Then finish." Herb said back.

Ranma looked at him. "No." Ranma said before turning away from him. He stopped to look back at him. "For one thing I can understand why you was looking for the kennel. Live well Prince Herb of the Musk."

Present.

Tendo Dojo.

That day Kasumi saw the full power of Ranma. Its be a year since she last fought with him in the field of battle. The last time was when Ranma fought with Saffron, the God of the people of the Phoenix. Shaking her head Kasumi stood up with her pack and once more made her way down stairs.

"All Set?" Bulma asked the Tendo eldest. "Yes I like to See Ranma now." With that they made there way to Bulma's Hover car and took off with the others flying behind them. _I'm coming Ranma. Hold on._

TBC

End Chapter.

Author Notes: Well That was a hard one since I had to fine a manga that had the Herb fight in it.

While it chases from the cannon fight I like to State before I get reviews say that Herb can asorb Ki. I Found no poof that Herb can do this. how ever it seems that he can stop the Hiryu Shoten Ha. The one thing I did fine was that he can control Ki. but how good is that when he is caught off gruad? So I Dont want to hear people say that the Kamehameha Wave can't hurt him.

Two flash back and more will come as time goes. Again I might do a small rewrite for the prologue (Again.) Where Ranma and Kasumi fought in the WMT. And Yes He did lose to her.

The Lighting kick is like the kick Chun Li of Street fighter does, Only faster because of his training.

Hoped that you like this chapter as you know theres more to come and well we see a Fight between Vegeta and Kasumi? Well That's a Secret.

Kidan Out.


End file.
